Knight's Killer
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: 'Paige Knight.' He smirked as he looked at her. He could hear the voice in his head. 'Soon the Knight will meet the Killer.'
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,117  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. If I did, Paige would be Diva's champion.  
><strong>**Author's Note: I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I've had this idea for some time. It won't be too long. First WWE story.**

**Updated: November 4, 2014**

* * *

><p>WWE Hospital had many patients in the years that it was in session. Some patients were more memorable than others. The youngest patient was 21 years old. All the others were older. The patients couldn't just be anyone. The families had to be chosen, Vince McMahon built the facility. H passed down the business to his daughter and her husband, Stephanie and Hunter.<p>

As a co-ed psychiatric, it held many males and females. A new patient was arriving that day. It was one of the most buzzing news in a while. He was said to be crazy, but really? Who wasn't?

Randall "Randy" Orton, a twenty-four year old was the new patient. His father admitted his son after Randy told him that he heard voices in his head. The voices were telling him to do things he didn't want to do. The voices didn't leave him alone. So his father admitted him so his son could get the help he needed.

Randy looked at the people around him, a scowl on his face. He did not want to be there. The voices were telling him that he was okay. That he didn't belong there. That he didn't need help.

A guy with a name tag that had _Finley_ written on it, led him to his room. He watched the people as he walked by. He saw a five foot nothing man wearing a mask. Two big guys arm wrestling. Randy rolled his eyes and continued walking. He didn't care for these people. The voices were telling him that he was better than everyone in the hospital.

Randy heard screaming. He turned and saw a dual haired man hugging a pillow, calling it a briefcase. Another man was screaming, fighting against the male nurses, glaring at the dual haired man.

Finley stopped and told Randy that had arrived to his room. Randy nodded and entered the room. Half the rom was empty. The other had a few personal items. Finley left. Randy entered the room and watched his roommate. His roommate had blond hair to his shoulders, a smirk on his face as he watched the new arrival.

"Randall Orton. You must be my new roommate. I thought I was getting a scrawny loser," the blond commented.

"Randy. And you are?" Randy asked, as he glared at his roommate. The voices were telling him not to trust the other man.

"Adam Copeland but everyone, especially the ladies call me Edge," he responded, a smirk on his face.

Randy smirked. He liked the guy. He was an okay roommate. "What are you in for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's lunchtime, stick with me, I'll show you who you should talk to and who you should stay away from," Edge told him.

Randy nodded as he followed Edge out of the room. They arrived to the area where many of the patients hung out. Edge took him to a table and they sat sown across each other.

"This is the lounge. We can hang out here, the cafeteria, or out back. It's a privilege. One bad move and it's taken from us," Edge explained.

Randy nodded.

"You see the guy in the corner?" Randy looked back and saw the guy with the mask from earlier. "That's Rey Mysterio. He never, and I mean never takes off the mask. The guy next to him s Steve Austin, also known as Stone Cold. He will swear at anyone. He was caught flicking off a three year old.

"Those group over there is the Rosebuds. They are led Adam Rose. They are always _partying_. If you're not one of them then you are a _lemon_, whatever that means. The guy with the pillow is Seth Rollins. He believes he has a briefcase with a contract. His friends are Dean Ambrose, the guy who is screaming. He thinks everyone is after him. And Roman Reigns, who thinks he is here to bring justice.

"Now we have John Cena. He thinks he is the face of this place. He is the best of the best. That guy over there is Daniel Bryan. He's always shouting _yes_. He is annoying. Jack Swagger, the all American male. Some of the foreigners are sitting there together, Lana, Rusev, Khali.

"We have Amy Dumas, but we call her Lita. She's the best female here in my opinion. Trish Stratus, Lita's roommate. She's okay. We have three pairs of siblings. Cody Rhodes, who calls himself Star Dust, and his older brother Dustin Runnels, Goldust, The male twins, Jimmy and Jey Uso. And the female twins Brie and Nikki Bella. We have one of the few couples, Phillip Brooks, CM Punk, and April Mendez, AJ Lee."

"How many people are here?" Randy questioned, as he tried to remember all the people. There were many. He didn't catch anyone. He just remembered some of the important ones, or who Edge said was important.

Edge grinned. "There are a lot I got told you the people who matter, Or they may matter. Now I have to tell you who is in and who is not."

Randy listened to Edge. He nodded and Edge told him who was worth it. Who he could hook up with. Who was a no, and who was worth it.

Randy looked out the window and that was when he saw her. He stopped Edge and asked him who it was, but when Edge turned, but there was no one there, Randy frowned, when he didn't see her. He turned his attention back to Edge, but he couldn't get the woman out of his mind.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy was looking at the women, but he didn't see her. He thought he hadn't seen her. He thought he imagined her, when he saw her again. She entered the cafeteria. The voices were shouting at him. Most were telling him to stay away. To not get near her. But one voice was telling him to get to her; to get to know her, to get close to her. But the voice was sinister. The voices wanted him to hurt her. And Randy felt the urge to listen to the voice.

She was talking to someone he remembered as Emma. He saw here smile. Randy felt himself smirk. He asked Edge who that was. He saw Edge frown.

"I don't think you should hang around her," Edge told the newest patient.

"Why not?"

"She's not really sane."

"Who is?"

"Fine, you're problem. I don't know a lot about her, but her name is Paige Knight."

Randy nodded. _Paige Knight_. He smirked as he looked at her. He could hear the voice in his head.

_Soon the Knight will meet the Killer._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,078  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. If I did, Paige would be Diva's champion.  
><strong>**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. This story isn't very easy to write. It's causes me to become stuck at times. I'm sorry if it's not how you guys expect it. It won't be a long story either. The RATING HAS CHANGED TO RATED M. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. Not expicit, but there is sex, in the first scene. Enjoy.**

**In honor of Survivor Series. I was all for Team Paige, although I didn't like her team.**

**Updated: November 23, 2014**

* * *

><p>Paige looked up and smiled. She had just crashed into someone. She grabbed their hand and pulled them into an empty room. She pushed him against the door.<p>

"You were late," she whispered, before placing her mouth in his neck. She bit down until she drew blood.

She could feel him grin. She pulled back and looked at him. "Let's do this."

Her friend nodded and moved back. He pulled down her shorts and panties.

Paige smiled at the guy. She pulled his pants down. Quickly she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waste. She moaned when she felt him push himself inside of her.

"Harder," she moaned, "harder Ambrose!"

Dean Ambrose smirked, as he went harder and faster. He loved hearing Paige moan in his ear. Dean started panting.

"Make it hurt Ambrose," Paige whispered, as she threw her head back, hitting it against the door.

Dean smirked, as she pushed harder. He dug his hands into her, letting his nails break skin. She always told him to hurt her. It was what he loved about their sex. It only consisted of sex and pain.

"Make me hurt," Paige moaned, as she could feel herself get closer to the edge. She felt Dean's teeth pierce skin on her neck. It didn't do anything. She moved her hand and placed her hand into his mouth. He bit down. When she saw the blood, she fell off the edge.

She smiled as she felt him slip out of her.

"God, you ruined sex for me," Dean moaned, as he looked for paper to wipe himself with. But he gave up after a while and just pulled his pants back.

Paige just smiled, as she fixed her clothing.

Once they were organized and presentable, Dean opened the door. Paige smirked, while Dean raised an eyebrow. Hunter and Stephanie were standing in front of them, their arms crossed over their chests.

"This the fifth time this week, Ms. Knight," Hunter said in disappointment.

Paige just gave him an innocent smile.

"And you," Stephanie said, looking at Dean, "this is fourteenth time this month. Ms. Knight seems to be corrupting you."

Paige grinned, as she looked at Dean, wanting him to say something.

"I can't stop. The sex is _so_ good," Dean said, as she looked at Paige with a smile.

"This is your last warning. Next time we catch you, someone is going to be transferred to another hospital," Hunter threatened, as he glared at the two.

Paige looked at Dean, and with a grin, said, "That means we can't get caught."

Dean laughed, as he looked at the angry faces of the people in charge.

"Clean yourselves," Hunter told them, as he walked away with his wife.

"Does that mean we can shower together? Or can shower Ambrose and he can shower me," Paige asked, looked at the two. She could hear Dean laughing next to her.

Paige shook her head and walked away. She turned back and saw Ambrose looked in her. He saw her lick the dry blood on her lips. She winked at him.

Dean moaned. He covered his crotch area and rushed away. Paige walked away, laughing.

**Knight's Killer**

Paige had heard about the new guy, Randall Orton. She smiled, when thought about the new person to corrupt.

She had been in the WWE Hospital for five years. She was the youngest patient ever. Her parents paid a fortune to get her into the hospital.

She was taken under the wing of Lita and Trish. They were in their thirties, and had been there for a few years.

The two women taught her how to act. They stopped when she was seventeen. By then, there were rumors that Paige would sleep with anything with a pulse.

Paige grinned. The rumors weren't rumors. But she didn't have sex with just anything. Her parents sent her to the hospital because she would hurt herself. Her parents caught her trying to place her hand on fire. They knew that she had a disorder. She had CIPA, congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis, (CIPA). She couldn't feel pain, and the only thing she believed would let her feel something. The disorder kept her form keeping her body in a good temperature, so she had daily test, and either wore little or a lot.

She always wanted her partner, of the moment, would hurt her. She was hoping someone would hurt her enough, that she would feel something and leave the dreaded place.

She was walking when she bumped into someone. She didn't have any plans with anyone, so she glared at the man that she bumped into. "What the bloody hell?"

The guy turned over and smirked at her. Paige glared back. "Hello."

Paige didn't answer. She glared back. She couldn't believe the man. Paige tried to walk away, but the man grabbed her wrist.

"I don't get your name?"

"No," Paige answered, glaring at him.

"Paige Knight," he said, a grin on his face.

"Let go of me," Paige demanded. She pulled her wrist from him, but nothing happened. She glared at him.

"C'mon, you don't want to get to know me?"

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Well _Paige_, I'm Randy. Randy Orton," the stranger told her, as he smirked at her.

Paige smirked. She moved forward and pressed up against Randy's chest. Her face neared his. Randy smiled, as he leaned down to her.

Randy groaned, as he covered his crotch. Paige had kneed him. He fell to his knees.

"Don't ever touch me again," Paige snapped, as she turned and walked away.

Randy watched her, a smile on his face.

_Make her pay for hurting us._

Randy nodded. "She will."

"Are you okay man?" Edge asked, as he walked up to the newcomer.

"Yeah," Randy whispered, as he stood up. "I'm okay."

_But she won't._

**Knight's Killer**

"I saw you talking to the new guy," Emma commented, as she sat next to her friend.

Paige nodded.

"I also heard about you and Dean, and what the Authority threatened you two with."

"I'll just have to find a new partner."

"How about the new guy?"

Both of them looked at Randy and Edge.

"We'll just have to see if he can handle it," Paige told her blond friend, a smirk on her face. She made eye contact with Randy. Randy winked at her, but Paige just raised an eyebrow.

"He may be what I want," Paige whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,155  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. If I did, Paige would be Diva's champion.  
><strong>**Author's Note: Hope you guys don't hate me for how I'm going to end the story. Just be warned. This is a WWE fic, so wrestling will happen, just not a lot. And Randy and Paige will have a screwed up relationship.**

**Updated: November 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>Randy watched her as she laughed at something Dean Ambrose said. Randy had been at the hospital for a week, and Paige had ignored him the whole time. Edge kept telling him to leave her alone.<p>

"She's bad news," Lita told him, when she saw who he was looking at.

Trish nodded next to him. "Trust us. We know her."

"Why is she here?" Randy questioned, taking his attention from the pale woman and giving it to the red head.

Trish and Lita looked at each other. Not many people knew why Paige Knight was there. All they knew was that her parents sent her there at sixteen after she hurt herself. There were only a handful of people who knew of Paige's disease. Paige told Lita and Trish after they took her in. Emma found out when she became Paige's roommate. And Dean, Paige's best male friend and the one guy she slept with the most. And that's not counting the doctors and bosses of the area, and her family.

Trish shook her head. "We can't tell you. We promised we wouldn't tell anyone, and that includes you."

Randy sighed and looked back.

Edge bumped Randy's shoulder. "Hunter lets us use the back yard for some fun. As long as we don't rough each other too much, we'll be fine."

"What do you do?" Randy asked, curious.

Edge smirked. "You'll find out."

**Knight's Killer**

Randy stared at the mat n front of him. "You guys get to fight?"

Edge nodded. "Most of us. Some are to dangerous, like _The Beast_."

_The Beast_ was Brock Lesner. He was always ready to fight. He had beaten John Cena up because the latter looked at him. He was a danger to society.

"And you're going to fight?"

"Yup. And you my friend, will be my partner."

Randy's eyes widened. _Do it. Show ever one who's boss._

Randy smirked and nodded. "You got it."

"We just need a name," Edge told him, as he tried to thing of one.

"The girls can get one for us. Right ladies?" Randy said, as he smiled.

"Rated R Superstar for my man," Lita commented, as she smiled.

"Rated R is good. R for Randy, O for Orton. We need something," Trish added, as she tried to think of something.

"K for killer," someone else added.

"What makes you think I'll use that?" Randy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Paige looked at him. "I don't really care." She turned and walked away.

Trish sighed and turned to Lita. "This is not going to end well."

Lita shook her head. "It's not. It's going to end badly, for both of them."

**Knight's Killer**

"So it's over?" Dean asked, as he sat on Emma's bed.

"Yeah. I told you it was going to be for a while. It was fun, but I can't leave this place. And I can't lose you," Paige told him, as she laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Dean sighed as he stood up. He walked over and laid down next to his friend.

"I'm going to miss it," Dean commented.

"Maybe in the future. When Hunter and Stephanie forget about this," Paige told him.

"I'll hold you to that," Dean said.

"I thought you couldn't have anyone in your room," Someone said from the door.

"Kill me now," Paige muttered, when she saw who it was.

Dean looked at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

Randy smirked. "What makes you thing I should do? I could just tell Hunter and Stephanie I caught you two having sex."

Paige sat up and glared at him. "We weren't having sex!"

"They don't know that. And anyways, who are they going to believe? Me, the new guy, or you two, who have been caught a number of times?"

"What do you want?" Paige asked, thinking of ways to kill Randy.

"Do you want me to hurt him?" Dean questioned, as he stared at the newcomer.

Paige shook her head. "You'll get in trouble, especially if I'm involved."

Dean sighed and nodded.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

Randy grinned and walked away.

Paige groaned and let her self fall back.

"I don't like him."

"I don't either Dean, I don't either."

**Knight's Killer**

"He didn't tell you what he wanted?" Emma asked her friend.

"No, I'm just waiting for him to tell me when he wants to _fuck_ me," Paige sighed.

"What if he doesn't want that?" Emma asked, believing that Randy might be different. Emma had known Paige for three years, and all she wanted was to see her best friend happy.

"Lets make this fun," Paige whispered, "if I _fuck_ Orton by the end of the week, I'll kiss you."

Emma laughed. "And if he doesn't?"

Paige smiled. "I'll be your slave."

Emma nodded. "Deal."

**Knight's Killer**

"We're fighting Edge and Lita," Randy whispered, when he saw Paige the next day,

"We are?" Paige questioned, confused about the request. She was not expecting it.

Randy smiled. "Unless you want me around. Or we can make this interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"If I win the match, you spend the day with me. If you win the match, I'll never bother you again."

Paige looked at him. "And if we lose?"

"We won't. But if we do, the deal is voided and we have to do it again."

Paige thought for a second. She smirked. "Deal."

Randy walked away, towards his friends. He looked at Edge and nodded. "She's going to do it. You remember the plan?"

Edge nodded. "Let you do the pin."

"Thanks for doing this," Randy told his friend.

Edge nodded. "Anything to get you to stop talking about her."

Randy nodded. He followed Edge to practice for that evening.

**Knight's Killer**

"He just used the move he calls the _RKO_," Jerry "The King" Lawler shouted. "And Paige, the – the _Paige Turner_!"

Michael Cole nodded. "She's going for the pin!"

"One! Two! Three!"

"They did it! Paige and the new guy were great. The finished their matches with the _RKO_ and _Paige Turner_!" The King exclaimed.

In the ring, Paige rolled her eyes. The two men, along with John Bradshaw Layfield, JBL, thought they were commentators, and had to commentate on everything.

She turned to Randy, who seemed disappointed.

"I guess I'll leave you alone."

Paige nodded. "I guess so."

Randy frowned, as he turned and started to walk away.

"We want a rematch!" Lita exclaimed, as she glared at the younger woman.

Paige smirked. "You want to lose again?" She looked at Randy, who was staring back in curiosity. She knew he didn't plan it. "It's on."

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"You won't win next time, _Knight_," Lita told her.

Paige shrugged. "We'll see."

Randy walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Does this mean we're a team?"

"I guess so. You got lucky, Orton. You got real lucky."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,629  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. If I did, Paige would be Diva's champion.  
><strong>**Author's Note: Paige for Diva of the Year? I love her, so I voted for her whenever I saw her name. Can't wait to find out the results on Raw. Anyways, this chapter is Rated M, I don't know a lot about sex, so I apologize if it's not good. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Updated: December 07, 2014**

* * *

><p>"The <em>Paige-Turner<em>!" JBL shouted, as he stood up.

"_RKO_! He's going for the pin! One! Two! Three! Ortan and Paige win _again_! They are unbeatable!" The King exclaimed, as Randy and Paige raised their hands. "This is their thirdth win in a roll, can anyone stop their reign?"

Once the "referee" let her hand down, Paige walked out of the ring and to her room. Randy watched her go, a smile on his face. Their relationship had changed, a few days before, Paige acted like he didn't exist, but after they teamed up, Paige and Randy were in speaking terms, not yet friends.

Sometimes, they would go out and train together. They would see who would get the upper hand, and they would try to pin each other. Neither of them would give up. It led to steamy compromises. Many times, Randy would be over her, or she would straddle him. They would stay like that for a few minutes, before they broke out of their dazes. They would call it a day and leave.

Paige walked to her room, but was stopped by Stephanie.

"I see you're _friendly_ with the new guy," she said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. The twenty-one year old could hear the condescending voice, although Stephanie tried to cover it up.

Paige rolled her eyes and nodded. "He wanted a partner, and I decided, why not. And I thought, you took Dean from me, so I decided to try with the new guy. Try new things, you know?"

Stephanie glared at the young woman. "If I hear so much of something happening between the two of you, I will send one of you away."

Paige scoffed. "Yeah, that'll stop me. And not that I'm not enjoying this, but what do you want?"

Stephanie continued to glare at the woman. "Your parents are coming for a visit the day after tomorrow. And trust me when I say this, they _will_ know about your little reputation." She shot Paige a look and then walked away.

Paige didn't move. She didn't know what to do. Her parents were going to visit her. She hadn't seen her parents since they shipped her to the hospital. She hadn't even heard from them in _years_, five to be exact. She slowly made her way to her room, wanting to lie down, to sleep and miss her parent's visit.

Paige closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy hadn't seen Paige all day. He hadn't seen her since the after their match the day before. He'd always see her, they'd exchange smiled and banter a little before they went their way.

But he hadn't had that in a while. And it bothered him.

His eyes lit up when he saw Emma. He walked to her and gave her a smirk.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, not letting him talk.

Randy's smirk grew. "Paige, where is she?"

Emma glared at him. "Stay away from her, if you know what's good for you." Emma glared at him, and walked away.

Randy frowned, as he watched her walk away. He sighed and went back to his friends. He looked at Lita and Trish, hoping they knew something.

Lita shook her head, telling him she didn't know anything. But Trish was silent for a second.

"I heard Stephanie talking to her. Yesterday, after she left the ring. Her parents are coming to see her. They never visited her in the five years she was here," she said, her voice laced with worry. Although she didn't talk to the youngest woman, she still worried about her.

Randy didn't say anything, he just frowned, as he thought about what he was told. With the way Emma acted, he assumed Paige wasn't taking the news well.

Randy sighed and leaned back on his chair. He would see her, after she met with her parents. He would be there, to listen to her if she needed something.

**Knight's Killer**

"We paid so much for you to be here, and you're screwing everything up," Her mother said, her voice full of disappointment.

Paige laughed, "And you think I want to be here?"

"We're trying to do what's best for you," her father told her, as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, what you think, not what I think. You think you know me, but you haven't seen me in five_ fuckin_ years."

Saraya and Ricky Knight frowned, not sure what to say to their daughter. Their youngest child.

"It hurt us, you know," Saraya whispered, as she reached for Paige's hand.

"You couldn't come to see your _screwed up_ daughter?"

"We don't think you're screwed up," Ricky told her.

Paige chuckled, "Really? I wouldn't have known, with all those visits."

Saraya wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "We're sorry Paige, we didn't know what to do."

"How about telling me that I wasn't messed up? How about telling me you haven't given up on me? How about taking your attention from your _favorite_ children and given it to me?"

"We tried that sweetheart," Ricky told her.

Paige raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, you tried?" She laughed. "You tried, and you gave up. That's how much I meant to you. A try? Did you sent me away because you wanted to get rid of me?"

"No! We tried on you, we tried to help you, but we couldn't," Saraya tried, her eyes wide.

Paige stood up. "It doesn't feel like it. Hope your happy. See you two in five years, or are you going to wait twice as long?"

Paige didn't even look at them and she walked away. Many emotions running through her body, none of them good.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy stared at the ceiling. He was waiting for Paige. He thought about what might have been happening with her parents. He raised his head when he saw Paige enter. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked, as she closed her door.

"Waiting for you, I haven't seen you in two days," Randy told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you saw me, leave. And tell Dean I need to talk to him."

"What do you need him for? You have me," Randy said, confused. He frowned.

"Yeah, cause you know anything."

"My parents are dicks. My dad sent me here, and made sure I can't leave, like the rest of us. I doubt I'm going to see him anytime soon."

Paige stared at him. After a few seconds, she rushed to him and pressed her lips against his. She straddled his waist.

Out of breath, she pulled away. She stared at him, and pulled him for another kiss.

_Fuck her. Fuck her good and hard. Make it hurt._

Randy reached her waist and pulled her shirt off. They broke off to get her shirt off. She moaned against his mouth.

_She wants it, even if she says no, she wants it. Fuck her and don't stop._

Randy unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He worked on her pants and panties. Once she was naked, he worked on his close.

She grinned against his mouth. Randy bit down on her lip, breaking skin. He frowned when he noticed she didn't react to it. He didn't have time to ponder on it when he felt her sink down.

He groaned when he felt her clench around him. Randy held on her hips as she moved up and down his member. He threw his head back, as he saw stars.

"_Fuck_," he whispered, as he felt her go quicker. He could hear her panting, matching her speed.

Randy turned them, so she was on her back and he was over her. Her smirked, as he started to pound into her, hitting the right places.

He could hear her panting quicken. Randy moaned, as he felt himself go over the edge. He grunted as he fell over. He didn't stop, until he was sure she came too.

Paige laid there, panting. Randy was next to her. Randy pushed himself with is elbow.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked, looking at her with a frown.

Paige looked at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Randy shrugged, "No reason."

Just then, Emma entered the room. Her eyes went wide when she saw a naked Randy and Paige. She opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. She looked up at the ceiling, as she thought of something to say.

"You know, the week hadn't passed," Paige said, as she stood up. She didn't care if Emma saw her naked. She walked to her best friend and roommate. She leaned close to her face, "A bet is a bet."

Paige pulled Emma close and kissed her.

Randy's eyes widened when he saw that. He could feel himself get hard again.

Paige pulled away and smiled. She turned to Randy. She smirked when saw him. "You better take care of that, out of our room."

Randy groaned as he covered himself with her blanket and grabbed his things. Emma giggled as she watched him dress as quickly as he could. Paige got her things and started to dress as well.

Emma turned to Paige, all the humor gone and replaces with worry. "What happened with your parents?"

Paige sighed, and waited for Randy to leave before telling Emma everything.

Randy walked to his room, a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to have sex with Paige again. He wondered if that was why Ambrose was wiling to get in trouble by sleeping with her.

He decided then and there, sex with Paige was the best thing and he couldn't wait for the next time they did it again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,629  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. If I did, Paige would be Diva's champion.  
><strong>**Author's Note: I just saw Paige and Randy live a few hours ago. Awesome way to end the year.**

**Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed. I hope I don't ruin this story for you guys. That's my ultimate fear, that I have a good momentum, and then I write something and it ruins everything. And I'll let you in another secret. Reviews scare me. I don't read them until two days after I publish a story/chapter. But I am grateful for them. I do love reviews, but if anything, I would like if you guys favorite and follow, those let me know I'm doing a good job, and they don't scare me. Thanks reading so far, and enjoy the chapter. And have a Happy New Year!1**

**Updated: December 31, 2014**

* * *

><p>Emma sat in front of Paige. She had just caught her best friend having sex with the new guy. But she didn't care about that. What she did care about was about Paige's feelings, after meeting her parents for the first time in five years.<p>

"How are you doing?" Emma asked, while she sat in front of her best friend.

Paige shrugged and played with a string on her pants.

"What happened? I thought you didn't like him," Emma commented, as she moved close to Paige.

Paige looked at Emma and smiled. "I didn't, I don't. He was just there. I wanted Dean."

"Paige, they haven't found a cure. If they did, you would be feeling everything, and you wouldn't be asking Ambrose to hurt you."

Paige smiled. "What if I just like sex?"

Emma shook her head. "What happened with your parents?"

"Nothing."

"Paige—"

"They told me they _tried_ to be there for me. They said there was nothing they could do. Who does that? To their own child?"

"Some parents don't know what to do," Emma whispered.

"But they try! I've seen everyone's parents, given if they are alive, but I've seen them. I've even met Dean's parents. And your parents fly here form Australia once a month. And mine? Once, since I got here. They didn't even bring me here," Paige told her best friend.

"Paige—"

"Why can't I have parents who love me?" Paige asked in a small voice. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Emma quickly got up and wrapped the younger woman in her arms. "I don't know, but they are missing out."

Paige didn't answer. She just leaned into the hug, taking it in. Wishing it was her mother holding her, not her best friend.

**Knight's Killer**

Edge was walking to his room, when he heard a familiar voice. He turned the corner and saw that Dean had cornered Randy. Curious, Edge walked close to the two men, wanting to know what has going on.

"If you hurt her," Dean snarled, as he glared at the new guy. Randy had his hands up. "She's my best friend, and if I hear that you did something to hurt her, I will personally bring you to hell."

Randy stared back at him. He had many things he wanted to say, but he didn't want to ruin what he had with the girl in question. Randy knew that Paige cared so much for Dean, and Randy couldn't do anything to the lunatic.

Dean pushed against Randy's chest and walked away.

Edge moved close to his roommate, wanting to know what was going on there.

"I had sex with her," Randy answered, as he walked to his room. He wasn't surprise when he saw Lita and her best friend there.

"You _slept_ with Paige?" Edge asked in surprise. He would have thought the younger man would take weeks to sleep with the young woman, not days.

"We didn't do any sleeping, but yeah, we hooked up," Randy told him, as he sat down on his bed.

Lita and Trish looked at each other. They knew there were two ways it could go down, either Randy can help Paige, or he could ruin her. They just hope it's the former. Even though they didn't have much contact with the younger girl, they still cared for her. For her first few years, she was like their younger sister. They still talked to Emma about Paige.

"Why?" Trish questioned.

Randy shrugged. "The visit from her parents, it wasn't great. I don't anything except that it left her in a bad mood. I was waiting for her, and she wanted Dean. One thing led to another, and we ended up on her bed, having sex."

"And her parents?" Trish continued, wondering what they could have said to hurt her.

Randy shrugged. "I think she's telling Emma about it. I don't think we'll be seeing them any time soon."

The four sat there, wondering what happened during the visit.

**Knight's Killer**

"Do you ever wonder why we all end up _fucked up_?" Paige asked, while lying down on the bed. Emma was lying down next to her. Both women were staring at the ceiling.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we were supposed to meet. Maybe there is a reason we are here."

"What's my reason here?"

Emma turned over and smiled at her best friend. "To help me."

Paige let her lips turn upward, just a little. "And your reason?"

"To help you."

"Couldn't we have helped each other outside of here?"

Emma frowned. "Maybe this place keeps us safe. You know? If it weren't for this place, you'd be dead, and I don't know where I would be."

"Sometimes I wonder if it were better if I was, dead, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. It wasn't the first time Emma had heard those words come out of the raven-haired girl, and she was sure it wasn't going to be the last time.

"I mean, any pain I feel in internal, you know? And that's the worst kind you can feel. Like all the vulnerability I'm suppose to feel outside, is inside, and doubled."

"That means I have to try harder to keep you safe."

Paige smiled and grabbed Emma's hand.

"I may not like it, but I feel like the new guy may be something special," Emma told her, as she frowned.

"You think?"

"You have this light in you. One that I haven't seen. Not when you were with Rollins—"

"He was _good_."

"—or Fandango—"

"All that dancing did nothing for him."

"—or Sami—"

"He was _fun_."

"—or Dean—"

"He's one of my best friends."

"—or any of the other guys."

"None of them get me. And so what if I slept with so many people, I just wanted to feel something!"

"Replace the love your parents never gave you."

"You should be a therapist," Paige commented, as she grinned at her best friend.

"It's not that I'm good with people, but that I know how you and everyone else in here thinks, because I am one of you."

"And I'm grateful for you."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door. They both looked up to see Randy standing there.

Emma sat up and turned to Paige. "I'm going to see what Bayley is up to, probably bugging the daylights out of AJ." She patted Paige's hand and walked to the door. SHE stopped and looked at the two people. "I'll knock before I enter. Just make sure you tell you if you're decent of not."

Randy chuckled, and Paige smiled. "Will do."

"I'm surprised she let in. Last time we had contact, she threatened me," Randy told her.

Paige shrugged. "She worries for me."

Randy nodded and sat down on Emma's bed.

"Is there a reason you came here? Did you want to ask me something? Talk? Did you want to _fuck_ some more?"

Randy frowned. He didn't know why he was there.

"I-I don't know."

Paige smirked. She got off the bed and walked to Randy. She straddled his lap and pulled him for a kiss. "Twice in one day, lucky guy. I'll keep you company while you think about why you're here."

Randy grinned and picked her up. He laid her on her bed, and soon, they began to pull each other's clothes off. The rest was a haze to him.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy opened his eyes. He shot up, thinking it was late and they were going to get caught. He looked around, and saw that it wasn't too late. He sighed in relief.

He looked over and smiled at the sleeping woman next to him. He reached to touch her, and saw blood on his fingertips.

He pulled the blankets off them and saw deep, bloody scratches on Paige's arms. He quickly shot off the bed and started to pull his clothes on.

_She wanted it. She was asking, no _begging_ for it. God, we found someone perfect, someone who wants it just as much as we do._

Randy shook his head. He didn't want to listen to the voices. He quickly turned around and rushed out of the room, believing that he hurt the woman.

_She wanted it. We have to keep her._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,167  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, just the plot.  
><strong>**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block. Anyways, enjoy y'all. This chapter has more Emma. I like her. And I hope y'all like who she's bonding with.**

**Uploaded: January 19, 2015**

* * *

><p>"I hurt her," Randy whispered, while he spoke to Edge. The blonde man nodded, as he listened to the younger man. He had been worried.<p>

"What?" Edge asked, confused. He was expecting many things, but not that.

"I-I hurt her. I scratched her. I made her bleed," Randy told him, looking at his roommate. "A-and I don't remember doing it."

"What do you mean?"

Randy sighed before continuing. "I hear voices in my head. That's why I'm here. And sometimes, these voices take over and do things, things I don't want. They hurt people, like Paige."

Edge didn't respond. He was just staring at his roommate, not saying anything. He just let the younger man let out what he wanted to say. He knew it was bothering him. He knew Randy had problems, and that was why he was at the mental hospital.

"These voices tell me to hurt her," Randy whispered, as he stared at his hands. The hands that hurt the woman he was interested in.

"Had this happened before?"

Randy looked at Edge before nodding. "I'm here for a reason right? I wouldn't be here if it hadn't gotten out of control. I attacked my father."

Edge nodded as he listened to his roommate. Randy told him everything. About how he had blacked out, and when he came back to, he was punching his father.

Randy sighed, while he tried to remember what had happened.

**Killer Knight**

Paige bandaged the scratches on her arms.

"I don't know why you do this," Emma commented, as she watched her best friend, "Why you let them do this to you."

Paige shrugged. "It makes me feel normal."

"But you don't feel anything," Emma told her, a frown on her face.

"I imagine the pain. I know I don't feel nothing, but I sometimes imagine I do."

"But you don't know how much it hurts. Sometimes, I wish I didn't feel anything,"

"It's not all that fun. I mean, I have to go to the medics to get temperature tested, every day. It sucks, and you don't want this," Paige whispered, as she sat down in front of the blond Australian.

Emma grabbed her hand. "But you shouldn't let them do this. What if someone takes it too far? What if they really hurt you, and I lose you?"

Paige laced their fingers together. "You'll never lose me. It's be you and me against the world."

Emma smiled. "Bubble Trouble?"

Paige laughed, while she nodded her head. "Bubble Trouble."

**Killer's Knight**

Emma was walking around. Paige was with the medics, while they got her ready for the day. Emma frowned, while she thought about her best friend. It hurt her when her best friend was in pain. And it was most of the time. Emma sighed, as she sat on the steps.

She watched as the other patients would pass, in their own worlds. In their own worlds, or with their friends. She looked up when se saw someone stand in front of her. She smiled softly, and moved.

Seth Rollins sat down next to her. He placed his pillow next to him. He then turned to Emma.

"Where's your shadow?" Seth asked, smiling at her.

"My shadow?" Emma asked, confused.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, your shadow, well, she's the opposite of a dark shadow." Seth laughed at his own joke.

Emma smiled softly. She always assumed she was known as Paige's shadow. It was nice to hear different. "She's with the doctors."

Seth looked at her, a grin on his face. "Good. I wanted to talk to you. I never get to get you alone. You're always with either Paige, Dean, or someone else."

"Well I'm alone now," Emma told him, turning to him.

"Well not really. I'm with you."

Emma laughed, and shook her head. Seth smiled.

"We can talk now," Emma told him.

Seth leaned against the step behind him and closed his eyes. "Sitting here with you is enough for me."

Emma turned her head, trying to hide the blush that was appearing on her face.

She heard someone else walk up to them. She looked up to see a blond man. Frowning, she stared at him.

"Something you need, _Adam_?" Seth asked, glaring at the older man for ruining the moment he was having with the woman next to him.

Edge smirked, as he stared at the dual-haired man. "Just had a question for _Blondie_ here, _Mr. Money in the Bank_," he teased.

Seth stood up, pissed. He grabbed his _briefcase_.

Emma stood up, and placed herself in between them. She pushed them apart.

"Where's Paige, _Dashwood_?" Edge asked, not taking his eyes off of Seth.

"Why would I tell you, _Copeland_?" Emma fired back, glaring at him. She turned to him and cross her hands over her chest.

"I just need to know where she is," Edge told her.

Emma sighed, "She's with the medics. If she's not there, she'll be in our room."

Edge nodded and turned around. He walked away, leaving Emma and Seth alone.

"Why did he want to know where Paige is?" Seth asked, confused.

"Not him, Orton."

Emma sighed, and sat back down. Seth sat down next to her, and reached for her hand.

"You know, if you ever need to talk, about anything, I'm here."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I know."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and just leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm her.

**Knight's Killer**

Randy watched her from the door. He watched as she unwrapped the gauze from her arms. He could see the cuts. The cuts _he_ had caused.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time?" Paige asked. He looked up and looked into her eyes, through the mirror.

He slowly entered the room and sat on Emma's bed. "I wanted to talk to you, about what happened."

He was confused when he saw her smirk.

"That was fun."

"Fun? But I hurt you," he told her, confusion in his voice.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, confused and worried.

Randy shook his head. "I hurt you."

Paige walked up to him. She touched his shoulder. "Don't you remember?"

Randy shook his head. He covered his face.

"I asked for it Randy," she whispered. She looked at him, worry all over his face.

"Y-you asked for it?" Randy asked, confused. He looked at her, a frown on his face.

Paige frowned. She moved away, not sure what to say. She just nodded. "I asked for it," she whispered.

"Why?" Randy asked, curiously.

She smiled, a sad smile. "Why not? I'm screwed up."

"But—"

Paige moved onto his lap. "We're all screwed up. Why question it?"

Randy wanted to know more, but his thoughts left as he felt her lips against hers. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, so he took her to her bed, ready to redo what happened the day before.


End file.
